


Songs From the Deep

by Feyatsirk



Series: Mythical au [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bodyguard!Aron, Chaptered, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Occasional time skips, Prince!Mingi, Slightly Out Of Character, Tags Might Be Updated, injuries, mermaid au, prince!minhyun, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: When Mingi discovers he’s not fully human, it’s by chance on the morning of his 23rd birthday when he hears a familiar song that causes him to fall into a hypnotic trance. Escaping death and finding his half-brother and his bodyguard by chance, Mingi learns about his heritage and finds himself wanting to help his brother bring the kingdom into an era no longer needing princes and blood-lines; and it may prove easier than he thought when his brother tells him of a dark secret that could ruin the king and rip the throne from beneath him.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Minor: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Mythical au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398001
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	1. Distant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Folklore au written for [The Parallel.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheParallel) I've had part of this plotted since around this time last year. I'm glad I finally had reason and motivation to release it into the world.  
>  **The violence warning and blood mention is for the end of chapter 1 and beginning of chapter 2. It's minor but after asking around came to the consensus that I should include the warning to encompass that and the kidnapping. After that yall are safe**  
>  Can't promise I'll return to writing aren more but enjoy this I guess. It is chaptered. ALL CHAPTERS ARE FINISHED so don't worry about it not being updated.

" _Hurry. The king mustn’t lay eyes on him. We will tell them both the child was stillborn and taken care of.” The midwife moves to clean the blood from the waters around them as the princess lies on her bed, shoulders shaking as she cries softly. Looking at the small child in her arms, his large eyes, and chubby cheeks. She reaches out and strokes his hair before reaching for his hand. The giveaway of his half-breed heritage as his hands show not a hint of webbing.  
  
“Someday, little one, you’ll return to these waters. Keep safe till then.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she hands him back and nods to the midwives and the helpers to leave with her son so he can live longer than an hour. Her father saying before, he would be killed for being a half-breed. She couldn’t allow it, but the king wouldn’t allow a half-breed to be royalty. As they leave, she sits up and cries for her loss. Her first son, who’s five, coming in to find her and curl up in her lap. Humming his song of healing as an attempt to heal her heartache. She kisses the crown of his head and holds him close.  
  
“Minhyun, promise me you’ll be a merciful king when time comes.” He blinks up at her and nods. Promising to do his best when it’s his turn. Soon after, the king and his men rush the room. The midwife returned and frowned at him.  
  
“Let her rest. The child was stillborn.” The king demands proof and she glares.  
  
“The proof is in your daughters face! Her eyes. Those are not the eyes of a new mother.” The king scoffs and leaves the same direction he came. Minhyun hugging his mom as his grandfather leaves. Looking up at her curiously when it’s been a few minutes. Making sure that everyone not needing to be there has gone.  
  
“Mommy, what happened to my little sibling?” She holds him close and kisses his forehead.  
  
“He will be with his father soon, my little otter.” He pouts and hopes to one day meet his brother. She rocks him to sleep and smiles softly.  
  
“I hope that too.”_  
  
The sun filled the boys room with warm as the sound of seagulls and breaking waves woke him from his sleep. The smell of salt and fish no longer even noticeable on the air for as long as he lived there. Sitting up, Mingi stretches and rubs his eyes looking out his window at the ocean as it waved. Getting out of bed, he shuffles to the kitchen to where his father is and settles at the table.  
  
"Happy birthday, Mingi." His father kisses his temple and hands him a plate of food. Mingi smiles sleepily and thanks him for the birthday wishes and the food. Eating as they chat about their plans for the day. His father had work so he'd be late getting home that night and Mingi couldn't get the time off so he had work on the tour boat.  
  
"Jonghyun and Dongho said they'd take me out later for dessert." His dad asks if he needs any pocket money just in case and Mingi laughs softly. Telling him he'll be good. He has enough for a small snack and stands to take care of his plate when he's finished with his food. His father wishes him a safe day and heads out to work. Mingi waving and yelling he loves him as he leaves. Once alone, Mingi gets ready for work but pauses as he tugs his night shirt off. An odd singing coming from the direction of the water. Confused, he moves near the window and glances around before it suddenly stops. Shaking his head, he slams the window panels shut and finishes getting ready for the day.  
  
At work, he says hi to Dongho who's manning the dock and ticket booths. He's happy on land and doesn't mind the small-ish booth he has to sit in most days. Jonghyun shouts from the boat about there being some missing life jackets. Their boss asking how that’s possible when they haven’t even used them. Which they then have to delay the first tour by an hour to find new ones. Some customers demanding refunds on the non-refundable tickets due to the wait. Dongho just smiles at them.  
  
"You're upset because we didn't want to risk your safety?" Mingi watches as the father sputters unable to come up with a good enough retort for that and walks back to his family irritated and red faced. Mingi laughs softly and turns looking out at the water when the song begins again. A soft tone that seems familiar, but he doesn't know from where. Jumping as a hand grabs his shoulder, Mingi looks at Jonghyun with both brows raised.  
  
"What?" Jonghyun raises his hands in surrender.  
  
"You were about to walk off the dock. What's with you today?" Mingi glances down seeing only water before backing away from the edge confused.  
  
"I... don't know. You didn't just hear singing?" Jonghyun shakes his head concerned.  
  
"No, I didn’t." Mingi frowns as their boss comes over asking if there's a problem. He goes to say no when he hears the singing again; this time louder as he drops to his knees gripping his ears. Jonghyun grabbing his shoulders in worry as Dongho asks if he should call an ambulance. Their boss nods to him and he rushes to call. Mingi crying out from the pain when it suddenly stops. Tears running down his face as he glances around; Jonghyun helps him up and towards the road where the ambulance is pulling up to. Mingi hears him explain and he thanks him take the paramedics arm when they offer it. Helping him into the back and onto a gurney. Mingi asking Jonghyun to message his dad for him. He nods and waves saying happy birthday and to take care of himself. Dongho saying if he feels better later, they can get dessert. Mingi smiles and nods. The doors close and he looks at the paramedic taking his bp.  
  
"Can I lie down. I feel exhausted..." They recline the gurney and place a pillow under his head before jotting down his vitals. Mingi falling asleep before he even gets half a kilometer to the hospital.  
  
Waking, he finds himself in a bed and hooked up to an IV as his dad sits beside him. The sky darkening outside as a testament to how long he was out for. His throat parched as he croaks out a request for water to his tired dad. His dad jolting before grabbing water and bringing it to him.  
  
"Slowly. Don't overdo it." Mingi nods lightly and slowly drinks the water. Placing the remaining amount on the table beside him.  
  
"What happened? Jonghyun texted me saying that you were in pain?"  
  
"I... don't really remember." He hesitates before starting at the beginning.  
  
"After you left for work, I was getting ready and head a faint singing outside. I didn’t see anyone on the beach though, so I figured it was a neighbor and shut the doors. Then I was at work and heard it twice. The first time Jonghyun grabbed me and said that I," he glances at his dad worried hell panic but continues anyway. "Said I almost walked off the dock. The second time, it was so loud as though it was right beside my ears." His father looks serious when he asks what the song sounded like and Mingi, surprising himself most, repeats the songs tune easily. His father paling before covering his mouth.  
  
"Your mother sang that to you a few times when she could visit." Mingi frowns and shakes his head.  
  
"She died though. We placed her in the water like she wanted." He nods once and takes Mingi's hand in his; bringing his knuckles to his forehead as he prays. Softly mumbling before standing and going to the door to close it and then the bathroom door as well. Mingi asking what he's doing when he sits down beside him on the hospital bed.  
  
"You deserve to know the truth. Especially if they plan to come for you."  
  
"They? Who would come for me?” His dad nods and smiles softly before telling him about his mother. That she wasn't from this place, Mingi not fully understanding anything he's talking about. His father sighs and pats his thigh.  
  
"I have a box at home. Once you're ready, you can go through it. It's all from your mom." Mingi frowns and furrows his brows at the realization some of his moms things were kept from him.  
  
"Mom's things?"  
  
"No. They’re from your mother, for you. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to continue coming to see you so each time she brought things or would write things down for you. They’re all in that box.” Mingi nods and looks over as the door opens and the woman, he assumes is his doctor due to the coat, comes in.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake. You had a bit of a concussion from sound trauma. Though, we’re not exactly sure where the sound came from. Ringing and buzzing might accompany you for a few days, it shouldn’t be permanent. If you get any severe headaches lasting beyond medication, please come see us. Okay?” Mingi nods and thanks her before asking if he can leave. She nods and unhooks the IV now that it’s been finished for a bit and pats his shoulder.

“I would avoid any loud noises; I know you work down at the dock for the tour. The horn might cause a relapse, would you like me to write a note?” His father agrees and they both look at Mingi who nod, he’s fine getting a few days off work. He can go through the box his dad mentioned and let whatever the secrets are be processed. Mingi lets Jonghyun and Dongho know he's fine and heading home finally but that he'll be off work for a few days. They offer to bring dessert for lunch tomorrow and he accepts. Why would he not, he just hopes the heatwave lasts a little longer. He's enjoying his birthday being so warm though, he wouldn't mind a white Christmas.  
  
It's another day before his dad gets the box out for him, Mingi pulling it close to him as he peeks into the box. A ridiculous number of seashells inside, and an odd layer of sand. His dad chuckles at it and pats Mingi on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm heading to work, don't throw anything out. I’ll answer any questions after work." He nods and goes back to digging through things when his phone goes off. Grabbing it, he answers and hears Jonghyun panicking on the other side.  
  
"Calm down, what are you talking about?" 

"Just get to the sea wall! Down where it gets further away from people." Mingi sighs and agrees he'll be there shortly. He packs everything back up and puts it in his closet before heading out. His head still a little foggy as he gets to the sea wall, climbing up top to walk along it towards the far end of it where he sees Jonghyun and two others. Mingi frowns at them, who swims this close to the sea wall? Hoping off the main wall onto the few steps they have there in hopes to deter the sea, he squats beside Jonghyun as he talks to the odd men in the water. Mingi stares at the fox looking man curiously. He seems familiar somehow. Like he was in a dream or something. When Jonghyun speaks to him, he shakes his head and looks over.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, do you remember my story, when I was little, and I fell off into the water. I got rescued.” Mingi nods. It was a ridiculous story Jonghyun told him in middle school when they met. That the year before he nearly died and was saved by a mermaid. Who would believe that? Honestly. Jonghyun probably had brain damage from nearly drowning and someone grabbed him from the dock. Even if Jonghyun claims he was up on the beach. He didn’t fully believe it. Jonghyun nods with a nervous smile before motioning to the fox eyed man.

“That… would be him.”

“Him? The fish that saved you?” The two men look taken aback when Jonghyun swats him.

“Mermaid. And yes, this is- I’m not crazy! Don’t give me that look!” Mingi raises his hands in surrender as he settles onto his butt, crossing his legs in front of him to keep from getting his clothes wet in the ocean. The fox eyed man stares at him for a moment before he’s suddenly in his face and glancing back at the other man beside.

“Aron, he looks like mom.” Mingi furrows his brow and looks at Jonghyun who looks baffled and confused before the other man, Aron, responds to him.

“I know it’s been like twenty years since you met him, but c’mon Minhyun. Shouldn’t you recognize him if he was your brother?” Jonghyun glances at Minhyun before looking at Mingi, asking in a mumble if he understands what they’re saying which makes Mingi look at him wide eyed and horrified.

“ _What_?” He bites out as the two strangers in the water look at him. They had heard Jonghyun’s question but didn’t think anything of it till Mingi’s response. Mingi looking at Minhyun and Aron before standing quickly. Shaking his head and walking away, Jonghyun calling for him as he glances back, Minhyun stopping him when Mingi realizes the other one is gone. A wave crashing against the seawall before Mingi nearly slips, sitting hard on his ass as Aron settles on the sea wall in front of him.

“You understood us.”

“No, I didn’t. Fuck off.” Aron grins and Mingi realizes his mistake and panics, getting up and hopping off the sea wall onto the solid side, flipping off the mermaid waving at him before taking off into a sprint. He needed to get away from here. There’s no way any of that made any sense. He was asleep. He did just have a concussion. Maybe he fainted and slipped into a coma. That was a thing that happened to concussion patients, right? He gets home and moves to grab the box from his closet when he hears rustling out on the patio. Confused, he hesitates before moving to towards the door when it bursts open. Mingi jumping back from the man trying to grab him when another comes from behind him and wraps his arms around Mingi’s torso.

“Let go!” Mingi kicks at the man in front of him when the singing he heard earlier is suddenly heard, his vision blackening as he feels himself get picked up, his hands and legs tied before he’s carried off towards the shore. The singing stops when he’s in the water, he panics thrashing against the men holding him as his head goes beneath the water. The men suddenly groaning in pain, letting Mingi go as he holds his breath, staring at them as they change before his eyes. Their legs fusing to make a tail and gills forming as they remove the shirts they had on. Mingi gasps, allowing water to rush into his lungs, as they grab him once more, their fingers cold and webbed. He covers his mouth and nose, bringing his hands up and struggles to wiggle free. The man in front turning and glaring at him.

“Breathe like you normally would you retched halfling.” Mingi tilts his head confused and moves his hands away and breathes out before screaming. There’s no way this was real. He wasn’t breathing underwater. It was a joke. He knew he could hold his breath a long time but to _breathe_ underwater was totally different! He stares wide eyed at everything, realizing quickly that everything he’s looking at is as clear as though he was above the water.

“What is this? Who are you?” The man holding him shushes him as they move beside a large kelp forest. Mingi stares at the forest in amazement. Shocked by the views beneath the surface when he hears two familiar voices. Eyes widening, he shouts. Not caring if the men get pissed.

“Hel-!” Mingi whines and struggles against the man, his hand covering his mouth to shut him up as the two he saw earlier swim by. Mingi feels like crying as he watches them swim off before they start moving again. Giving up on escaping since he couldn’t swim with his hands and legs tied anyway. When they finally arrived at their destination, Mingi is amazed at the city sprawling beneath them and around them. He never would have guessed this was beneath the surface. As they swim to what Mingi can only assume is the castle, he feels anxious. He has every right to feel that way when he’s taken through a side door and thrown into a cell. Made of what he doesn’t know but he can only assume that they’re whale ribs. The man grabs a blade and slices the restraints off him before shoving him back. Mingi floating back onto the sand as he pushes himself back up and moves to the bars.

“Why am I here!? Answer me!” He pushes back from the bars when the knife is suddenly in his face.

“Shut up halfling. You’re lucky we didn’t kill you on the spot. You’ll have your day tomorrow.” The guard leaves and Mingi settles on to the sand, hugging his knees when he realizes his legs are stuck together, glancing around, he pushes his jeans off and groans in pain, curling in on himself as his legs morph into a fin. Panting from the pain, he runs his fingers under his shirt and feels gills but doesn’t see the webbing between his fingers when he holds his hand up. Touching his face and head, he feels the pointed ears and pushes his pants further from him. This hadn’t happened before, but maybe there was reasons. He never spent long in the ocean. His mother and father never letting him. At most he spent half an hour in the ocean. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the ocean currently, but he can only guess. Glancing out the window in the cell, he lays on what he assumes is the bed and curls up, rubbing his face and shaking his head. This was all crazy. Mingi just hoped that his father wasn’t too worried about him.


	2. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CONTINUED BLOOD AND VIOLENCE WARNINGS JUST IN CASE FOR THE VERY BEGINNING OF THIS. SMALL FIGHT INVOLVING SPEARS AND ARROWS. THERE IS AN INJURY AND BLOOD IS SPILLED.** After that y'all are safe and there is no more violence.

In the morning, when Mingi wakes, it takes him a moment to remember where he was and what happened. When he does, he sits up quickly. Small bubbles rising around him from the sudden movement. A scream rising from his throat, shaking as a new guard shows up in front of the bars.

“Why are you screaming?”

“I don’t belong here! I want to go back _home_.” The guard rolls his eyes and swims off, ignoring Mingi’s pleas as he grabs the bars. Shouting he’s not one of them, he doesn’t deserve this. He didn’t even _know_ about his heritage. Mingi wasn’t even sure he _believed_ in mermaids before this. Obviously, now he did, unless this was all a coma, but it seemed… too real. He sinks to the sand, his tail curled to the side as he continues to grip the bars. It’s not till he hears voices does he move away from the bars, looking at the elderly man who comes over.

“Hello halfl-“

“Mingi.” The man looks taken aback from the sudden interruption, as though no one had dare done that before and then chuckles as he holds his hand up to the guard with what appears to be a spear but too rough to be metal. Mingi can only guess what creature they took it from.

“Alright; Hello Mingi. You do look so much like my daughter. Your tail color is even similar.” Mingi glances down at the pale gold tail and frowns a bit before looking back at his grandfather as he continues to speak.

“I apologize on behalf of my soldiers; they were told to bring you here. We were unsure if you knew your heritage or not. It appears you didn’t,” he looks at the guard near by and nods his head once and Mingi watches him disappear from view. “But it doesn’t matter to me. You’ll be taken care of shortly.” Mingi snaps his head to look at his grandfather as he moves to leave.

“Taken care of!? I didn’t even do _anything_! I wouldn’t be here or even have known about this shit if it weren’t for you and your soldiers!” The man pauses and turns to look at Mingi who continues to glare at him, he just had his whole life flipped upside down and now his apparently grandfather wants him ‘taken care of’ which on the surface means killed. He wasn’t about to allow that. He refused to go quietly. As long as they didn’t try using that song again. He knew it, it calmed him as a little kid but now, it did things he didn’t understand, and it scared him. In a foreign world, surrounded by people who didn’t care whether he lived or died, it was terrifying, and he could only hope he could get the hang of swimming with this tail of his otherwise he’ll for sure be killed when he tries to escape. His grandfather nods to the guard with the spear who then opens the gate to the cell he’s in and Mingi backs up. Why couldn’t his birthday have gone _normally_. His friends and him would have gone out for dinner, chatted, maybe had some drinks. Instead, he ended up in the hospital and found out he was half mermaid. It explained a lot actually, but he had questions, and plans for the future that didn’t involve living on the run from his psychotic grandfather. The man approached him and Mingi grabbed his pair of jeans, holding them tightly before swimming at the man, wrapping the jeans around him before he was able to strike with the spear. Grabbing it, Mingi swims out and points it at whoever gets too close to him.

“I’m _leaving_. I didn’t sign up for this.”

“You’re part of the family. Due to that, you’re under our laws as well and those laws state that half-breeds must be taken care of. Regardless if they know or not. Many times, we simply, go on land and kill our bastard kin. You’re a special case though.” Confused, Mingi asks what he’s talking about. How could he possibly be a special case?

“Because you’re an illegitimate heir to the throne of course.” Shocked by that the guard nearby tries to disarm him, but Mingi catches the movement and brings the spear up; slicing across the man’s shoulder before he can grab the spear. The blood polluting the immediate area and causing the men to chatter among themselves. The apparent king holding his hand up to silence them. There's a sudden glint in his eye that Mingi doesn’t like as he motions for Mingi to leave. He shakes his head.

“I’m not an idiot. I know what happens when there’s blood in the water. There’s no one around here, I go out, the shark that can smell that blood will come for me.”

“Cleaver. But the sharks will come for you for other reasons.” Mingi goes to ask what he means when he feels the slice of pain across his side. Looking down, he sees a gash in his side; looking in the direction it came from, he spots a man floating at the end of the hall with what looks like a bow. Mingi swears and charges with the spear in front of him, the men moving out of the way as he swims out of the building. A few guards watching and laughing as he struggles to swim with the tail he’s not used to and the gash in his side oozing blood. The laughing stops when the shadow appears overhead. Mingi, glances back and spots the shark, he’s not positive but he thinks he’s crying. The realization of everything, that his mother may not have died naturally – who gets sick that quickly? – to the fact he’s not fully human and the other world he's apart of hates people like him. He couldn’t believe that. He glances back and sees the shark coming in for a bite and swims up, trying to strike the shark with the spear he still had. It works, the spear cutting the shark on the side but not enough to kill it. It swims off, deterred for now but glances over at the guards, he sees them talking before they swim after him.

“ _Fuck._ ” He swims faster, tugging his shirt off best he can one handed and presses the fabric against the gash. Swimming in the direction of the houses, he’s passing a shop when he hears the voices again. Stopping, he looks inside and nearly swims in to hug the two boys from earlier but hesitates as he remembers why he’s running in the first place, glancing back he doesn’t see any of the guards, but dips inside the store. The woman at the front looking shocked at him and backing up. He apologizes and swims to the table with the two he knows. Minhyun glancing up first and pushing away from the table in shock as he immediately notes the blood drifting up from his side. His hand pushing on the fabric to help apply pressure as Mingi hisses in pain.

“You, what are you doing here?! How are you even here?!” Mingi goes to talk but shakes his head as he sees dots in his vision. Does blood loss work the same way underwater? Aron is suddenly at his side after having disappeared a moment and tells Minhyun to meet them back at the palace.

“And for god sake, avoid your grandfathers guards and anyone else suspicious.” Minhyun pauses but nods and heads out the front door casually heading back. Aron wrapping a bandage haphazardly around Mingi’s injury, courtesy of the shop owner. Mingi mumbles a thank you as Aron pulls Mingi’s arm over his shoulder and hooks an arm under where Mingi assumes his knees would be. 

“You need to stay conscious. I’m not showing up with his dead brother in my arms.” Mingi nods but drops his head against the others shoulder. Aron sighing and going out the back door, maneuvering through the streets and alleys quickly and avoiding those he spots. It takes what feels like forever to get to the palace. Aron entering through the back entrances, the servants used to Aron bringing injured guards in through these entrances. He stops in the kitchen, grabbing a few things and then the medical wing, settling Mingi on the bed and rushing the nurse over. She scolds him and tells him to stand watch. Mingi watching everything in a daze, not really understanding what’s going on. He tells the nurse that his grandpa is trying to kill him, and she frowns as she cleans up and stitches his wound. Mingi hissing in pain during that part but already feels a little better after she puts a large bandage of what seems to be seaweed or something similar across the stitched wound.

“This will help healing. No strenuous activities. If the stitches pop, come see me.” Mingi nods and Aron swims in to scoop him back up bridal style and thanks the nurse who swats at him. He laughs and apologizes for the intrusion before leaving with Mingi. Carrying him through the halls of the palace which makes him chuckle, Aron asking him what’s so funny.

“The _king_ wanted me dead… because I’m an illegitimate heir, now here I am,” He waves his free hand out and motions to all the hallway they’re in. “In the palace.” Aron chuckles and turns into a room, Mingi looking around amazed at the decorations and the bed looking so cushion-y when he’s settled down on it, Aron slipping his arms from around him easily. Relaxing instantly, Mingi fights the sudden exhaustion that hits him. Trying to sit up without hurting himself as Aron pushes at his shoulder.

“You can’t get up yet. You’ll faint or pass out and we don’t need that.” Mingi shakes his head.

“But I can’t sleep. He’ll find and kill me. _Please._ ” Aron sighs and pushes Mingi down.

“You’re not in danger here. I’ve guarded Minhyun his whole life, I can guard you for a night. Just sleep. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Mingi worries at his lip but nods, settling back into the cushions of the bed as Aron pulls the blanket over him. His eyelids suddenly very heavy as he turns his head to look at Aron who’s now standing near the door.

“Thank you…” His voice is soft and Mingi's not even sure he heard when Aron looks over, giving a small nod to him and giving a small smile.

“No problem. Get some sleep.” Mingi doesn't have an explanation why he feels so calm at that moment, but he allows sleeps to take him and is out quickly.

It's days before he wakes again, the blood loss taking its toll and when he does wake it’s with a scream that brings both Aron and Minhyun to his side which makes him jump in surprise. Minhyun settling on the bed beside him and checking his temperature after pushing his hair to the side.

"He still feels a bit warm." Looking at Mingi he asks if he has a favorite food and Mingi shakes his head.

"Not here. I don't think you guys have anything but fish." Aron nods and motions around. Bubbles rising from the motion which Mingi follows for a moment before sighing.

"At this point, I'll take anything to eat. I’m starving." Aron nods and leaves saying he’ll be back with food and Mingi's expression drops to one of worry and panic. Jolting back to himself when Minhyun rests a hand on the blankets over his knee.

"It'll be fine. Aron's honestly one of the best guards in the palace. Which is probably why grandfather keeps trying to replace him as my guard." Mingi stares unblinking before moving forward and hugging the other tightly. Careful of his side as he lifts his arms. Minhyun hugging him back, smiling as he pulls away.

"Mom wouldn't have wanted you here. You stand out. She spent months gathering things to take to you as secretly as she could." Mingi nods and rubs his eyes.

"My dad had given me a box of those things to go through. I didn't get the chance." He suddenly sits up straight and panics.

"Oh god my dad. He's probably worried sick! I need to get to him!" He moves and groans as his side pulls and settles down in pain before trying to roll out of the bed. Minhyun stopping him.

"He's fine. I snuck out after we got you were to see Jonghyun. I told him the basics. To tell your dad you were here and safe for now, Jonghyun promised he'd tell him. Though he was confused how you were here, so your secret got exposed." Mingi nods as he cries, moving and clinging to him again as he thanks him. Minhyun offers to help teach him things so he can feel more settled and try to get more in touch with this side of him.

"I'd like that honestly. I _want_ to know more, but I don't want to get hunted either. I feel the minute I step outside I'll be killed." Minhyun nods and hums softly before standing and moving to what looks like a bookshelf.

"You have books?" Minhyun looks at him confused and nods. Mingi feels his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Of course, they'd find a way to make books. What society didn’t? Some painted pictured on cave walls to tell stories. That was a stupid question. He groans and covers his face with his hands as Minhyun brings over some books, Aron returns with food and sets it in front of them as he goes to the chair to sit. Minhyun thanked him before grabbing a piece of fish and eating it. Aron scolds him that it’s not for him. Minhyun whines and Mingi laughs quietly as Minhyun opens a book and explains as Mingi eats slowly.

"This is our history book or well it's one of them. The most recent within the last hundred years or so." Mingi nods and finds that he likes the food he was given, asking in the middle of Minhyun talking about the earlier war what the food is. Minhyun looking at it before glancing at Aron who looks like he wants to be anywhere but there. Minhyun chuckles.

“Aron’s special, they’re just coated fish cakes, but they’re to die for, right?! He never listens to me when I say he should quit being a guard and go work as the chef. The whole palace would be thankful.” Mingi laughs and eats another saying he never liked fish up on shore. He could easily eat these daily though and thanks Aron for making them.

“I can’t quit being a guard, you’d end up dead in a day. You know that.” Minhyun sticks his tongue out at him and Mingi looks between them and then at Aron asking what he means.

“The king doesn’t like Minhyun anymore than he likes you. He’s too kind of a prince and the king fears when he takes over Minhyun will fall to the eastern kingdom. He just doesn’t like you for other reasons.” Mingi wiggles his fingers and nods.  
  
“Yeah, I got that. Halfling is all I’ve been called since I got here. But aside from my non-webbed fingers, I look the same as you guys, so why does it matter?” Minhyun shakes his head.  
  
“Your face didn’t fully change. You got the ears, gills, and tail, similar to mine actually,” Minhyun grins as he shows off his slightly darker golden tail and Mingi chuckles. “but your face is still too human, especially your teeth.” Minhyun says in what seems like slight disgust but Mingi touches his teeth confused but understands quickly when Minhyun grins and shows a row of razor-sharp teeth. Mingi nods slowly then and wonders aloud how he missed that before shaking his head.  
  
“Either way, he sends people after Minhyun just because he’s… too nice?” They both nod and Mingi frowns, asking Minhyun if he’s able to change the way the soldiers did, and he nods.  
  
“All mers can go on land for a period of time, it gets longer the more we do it but the downside is the more often we change, the more painful the change back is. We’d be stuck as humans after a few years.”  
  
“Then if you’re constantly in danger here, why not leave? I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind having two people stay with us. Jonghyun would love it too.” He grins noticing the blush on his cheeks when Aron speaks up.  
  
“He can’t just abandon his people. The king would change things drastically, Minhyun’s friendliness keeps the others in the court from agreeing out of fear.” Minhyun nods and shrugs.  
  
“I’d love to leave; I don’t want to be king. Haven’t for a long time but my people… They need me still.” Mingi settles on his decision then. Help Minhyun, his half-brother, fix things in his kingdom and learn about his heritage at the same time while avoiding death and then take him to the surface once everything is taken care of. He just, needs to see his father first.  
  
"Can one of you take me home? Just to see my dad. I want to return and learn what I can but I need to see him." Aron agrees they can leave in the morning before light and return just before dark. Mingi thanks him as Minhyun snatches one of the fish cakes then and Mingi whines at him.

"You want me do die of starvation? You're so mean!" Minhyun laughs and they begin going over the history books again. Mingi listening attentively as he learns. Aron having to butt in a few times to correct Minhyun's explanations which ends with the guard teaching the two princes about their own history. The rest of the day goes uneventfully; Minhyun and Aron hesitant to leave Mingi when the prince has a meeting but Mingi agrees to stay in the room. He'll hide and stay quiet if he hears anyone coming. They return two hours later to Mingi hidden in a corner fast asleep. It takes them a bit to find him but Minhyun notices the edge of his fin sticking out from under the shelf he's behind. Minhyun carries him to bed and in the morning, Mingi's bandages are changed before they head out, the cut healing well according to Aron and they agree not knowing what’s good or bad honestly.  
  
When they arrive to the shore, Mingi has to have help getting out of the water. Minhyun and Aron yanking him by his arms until his legs split and then the younger boy sprints towards his house. Minhyun and Aron walking slowly getting used to their land legs as Mingi reappears fully dressed and hands them some clothes as well. The two figuring out how to wear them as Mingi's father comes into the room with a bat. Mingi tightly hugging him as his dad cries and clings to his son. Softly stating that he smells like his mother did and Mingi laughs saying he smells like fish and salt. His father eventually looking at the two strangers in his home, introducing himself as Kwangmin, before going up to Minhyun and hugging him.  
  
"It's been years since I've seen you. How have you been?" Mingi tugs them to the couches and they settle down. Minhyun answering his question honestly.  
  
"I... could be better. Things haven’t exactly been calm since mom died. Jonghyun got you the message I assume?"  
  
"He did. Though he sounded as though you weren’t sure when Mingi would be returning."  
  
"He was kidnapped by grandfathers minions and had a little accident." His dad worriedly looks at him and Mingi holds his hands up.  
  
"I’m fine. Its healing thanks to Aron." He motions towards him and Aron mumbles he's just doing his job.  
  
"Still, you didn't have to help him. So, thank you. Are you staying or?" Mingi nods and says for a bit. He wants to talk to him about something and wanted to see him. Minhyun looks at Aron who seems unwell as he squirms in his seat and asks if he's okay. He nods.  
  
"Just a reminder why I hate land." He says and Mingi looks over at that and asks if he'd rather head back now.  
  
"No. I promised you the day, I can manage." They spend the day helping his dad around the house as Mingi discusses things with him about his plans. How he wants to try and fix things and get the kingdom into a democracy. Minhyun having doubts when Mingi explains how it works. Though they come to agree it may be a nice way to change things. The two mers have their first human food that day and his dad offers to make dinner for them as well before they leave. Aron watching him as he cooks, fascinated but upset he's unable to copy the dishes but wishes he could. Mingi spends the time waiting in his room looking through the box his mom left him. Letters, photographs, a key to something though he's unsure what. He puts it on a strong thread and ties it around his neck before looking through some other things. He closes the box back up and puts it in his closet for safe keeping. He wants to return home after all of this. That's his plan anyway. He settles by his dad in the kitchen while Minhyun wanders through the house looking at everything while Aron naps on the couch, Kwangmin telling him to go rest while dinner cooked. Aron finally able to relax and enjoy his sleep knowing he doesn't have to worry about anything. His dad nudges him and he looks at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that look of yours." Mingi scoffs and shakes his head.  
  
"Whatever. What do you think of my plan? I think it'll work. I can comeback home afterwards." Kwangmin nods and smiles at him.  
  
"Your mom would be proud of you. Both of you." He says louder for Minhyun who's in the other room, he peeks around the wall with a sad smile.  
  
"Thank you. I think she'd be happy knowing we found each other again." Minhyun moves over to Mingi and hugs him from the side grinning; careful of his injury as he does. Kwangmin pats the two of them on the shoulder and asks that Minhyun take care of him down there. He promises to do his best and knows that Aron will help too.

“I think he has a soft spot for Mingi. He even made him his famous fish cakes.” Kwangmin looks at Mingi with a raised brow and asks if he really ate fish and he nods once.

“It was kind of the only thing they had. Besides, it was _really_ good.” He laughs and tells Minhyun to thank Aron for him later. Minhyun agreeing before going to the chair in the living room and settling down in it to wait for the dinner to be finish. Mingi chatting with his dad in the meantime. They’ll have to start plotting their ideas when they return, in as much secrecy as they can knowing they’d all be executed by the king if he found out. Mingi just hopes someone will come tell his dad if anything like that happened to him.


	3. In the Dark of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heads up: Chapter 4 will be posted Mon, Sept 7th. Final chapter will be posted Fri, Sept 11th at 3pm EST**

Returning to the palace that night was tricky. Having to dodge the kings guards who had been looking for Mingi, a few times Minhyun and Aron had to shove Mingi into a room or alleyway to hide him as a guard approached. They did work on Mingi’s swimming on the way back. Teaching him the proper way to swim and do sharp turns and such. It helped immensely though Mingi was nowhere near as agile as Aron was with dodging things. He was better than Minhyun though. He’s not sure his brother ever had to dodge anything in his life – except maybe death, if what Aron said was true. That was an issue for another time though. As they finally get to the palace, Mingi asks if there’s somewhere else he can sleep at. He doesn’t want to take over Minhyun’s bed anymore and Minhyun waves him off.

“I don’t mind sharing. This way, Aron can protect us both.” Aron grumbles from his spot in his chair as Mingi looks over.

“When exactly do you sleep?” Aron looks at him and shrugs.

“I take naps when I can.” Mingi frowns and shakes his head, pointing to the bed after holding his hand out for Aron’s blade.

“You sleep, I take watch.” Aron scoffs and looks at the entrances again, ignoring the halfling shaking his hand out in front of him until he tries to snap his fingers underwater and whines.

“Dammit, Give me your blade. You’re useless if you’re sleep deprived. You got some sleep at my home, but you need more. I can take care of myself and you two.” Aron stares him down a bit before giving in and rolling his eyes, handing him the blade before moving to the bed. Telling Mingi to wake him if he needs anything; Mingi agrees but promises they’ll be fine. They all survive the night no problem and Aron promises to get Mingi some food somehow as Minhyun and him leave for another meeting. Mingi shrugs and says he’s fine for now and settles into a chair to read one of the history books. It’s the best he has for now until later when Minhyun and Aron can teach him cultural things. He needs to know how to act for now. How to be a mer and not bring so much attention to himself so he can wander around. Get to know the people, what they want so they can plan accordingly.

~~ Two week later ~~

“We should go over to the northern section and get their answers. We have the rest. We don’t have the north yet.” Mingi complains and Aron glares at him.  
  
“Because that’s where most of the royal guards live! We can’t go there without risking being caught Mingi.” Minhyun isn’t in the room to calm them down, he had a meeting with the court and guards aren’t allowed in so Aron stayed behind to discuss things with Mingi. The two of them had been butting heads since a week ago. Mingi not caring where the royal guard lives, they need answers from all walks of life. That includes the richer folk in the north.  
  
“They should be at _work_ , Aron. Why can’t we go now?” Aron opens his mouth to answer but closes it. Unable to come up with an answer when he’s right. Shaking his head, he makes up an excuse about the wives or children ratting them out. When in reality he’s not worried about the guards family ratting them out - nor even caring about their questions to hear them in the first place - he’s just terrified of the guards finding Mingi. They haven’t found him in nearly three weeks, but that doesn’t mean they don’t know he’s here. They could be waiting and plotting like they have been. It’s why Aron doesn’t sleep well even when Mingi forces him to bed. As they wait for Minhyun to return, Mingi asks Aron a question he had when they visited his dad.  
  
“Why do you hate the surface?” Aron frowns as he jots down the ideas for their plans, glancing over at him.  
  
“I went to the surface as a kid with some family. We were messing around and underestimated how things were up there. I jumped off a rock and injured myself. The pain comes back every time I go on land.” Mingi nods in understanding but realizes quickly that means he’d never get Aron to live on the surface. He’d stay behind if Mingi brought Minhyun back to the surface for Jonghyun. Mingi wouldn't be able to show him around on land to his favorite places or even get him to take a cooking class or anything. He hesitates but asks any.  
  
"So, you'd never move to the surface? Even if you could get pain meds?" Aron looks up at him from the notes and shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing would make me move there." Mingi furrows his brows and nods once, turning back to the book he had open and facing away from the other, a slight tension in the room between them now. The two had grown close enough to bicker constantly, annoying Minhyun to the point he would put them on opposite sides of the room and even threatened exile once. Once Aron even swung his tail out quick enough that the current from it knocked Mingi over who had been sitting on his tail and wasn't even used to the random currents that came through on a regular. That was when Minhyun threatened to exile them. Aron had been offended but Minhyun raised a brow at him asking when he got so open about things which made the guard close off again. Even to Mingi for a day or two, he couldn't even get a laugh out of the other.

It's not until it’s the day of the annual festival do they two full mers grow worried. The kingdom not really knowing what the festival is about. Minhyun’s great grandfather starting the festival to rid the kingdom of impure Mers without alerting the people living in the kingdom. Many families lost people they still haven’t had notice of. Even decades later. Minhyun wanted to keep the festival but rid the background of it; Many of the community loving the festivals activities and many kids he heard looked forward to it. He couldn’t take that away from them. Mingi talks about going and they refuse. Telling him he can’t go.  
  
"What's the big deal? I can blend in now! I went out the other day," a chorus of _'What_!?' Echo through the room as Mingi continues with a roll of his eyes and wave of his hand. "And no one questioned me. I spoke the language easily, figured out some slang and even figured out the money situation. I'll be fine. You can go keep an eye on princey here and I'll enjoy myself." He grins at them both and they sigh. Aron moving to his corner of the room and telling Minhyun to explain this. Mingi deflating a bit in his excitement as he looks at Minhyun.  
  
"This festival... it's to find impure mers and arrest them." He looks between them, hoping Aron would say psych and they'd all get dressed up - or as dressed up as you could be when you didn’t wear much to begin with - and go to the festival for fun and enjoyment. Minhyun skipping his duties for the day to enjoy the event, but quickly he realizes that’s not the case and his voice is small when he speaks again.

“What…?”

“The former king started the festival when he was in his twenties due to bias. He was betrayed, badly, by a halfling and from there he wanted revenge. He made it so any halflings would be killed if they were royal blood, and they’d hold a festival every year to find others. What do they use again?” Aron looked at Minhyun, he still wasn’t positive what it was they used, and Minhyun sighed.

“They used some device they found on a sunken submarine. They ironically used a halfling scientist to get it so it would work in the water no problem. The scientist disappeared. I checked records, and I believe he was killed.” Mingi stares at the two of them in disbelief, wondering where the other halflings were now and if they could release them from prison, would they have those families on their side when they overtook the king? He looks at the two of them and smiles a bit.

“I won’t go. Really.” They don’t look like they believe him, but they have to. Minhyun has duties and Aron has to join him this time to protect him. As they leave, Minhyun heads out first and Mingi cleans up their breakfast, looking up when Aron pauses in the doorway, looking as though he wants to speak before shaking his head and heading after Minhyun. Mingi cleans up and swims to the window peeking out, seeing many people already heading to the central square. A few he sees stopping people to ask about their family member he assumes with the art they have. He glances back and decides to wait a little while before he sneaks out of the palace the way Aron showed him. He sits and combs out his hair now that it’s getting a little longer and kind of enjoys the look of it in the water and decides after an hour it was safe to head out. Swimming out of the room, he dodges the guards and slips by those in the med wing before escaping out the kitchen’s side door and into the alley. Grinning at his success he takes off swimming quickly to the street he saw all the people on and goes up to some of the people holding up photos to talk to them. Pulling them aside to see if they’ll meet with him in a few days; agreeing to meet at a restaurant Mingi had found last week. He thanks them and asks if there’s anyone else they know who’s missing someone willing to meet. She tells him there’s a few people she can talk with and he smiles and asks her to bring them as well if they’re willing to come. He wants to help them, but he needs the other two to help. His speaking is still iffy on things and he wants to be as accurate as possible. Mingi lightly touches her shoulder and wishes her luck before swimming off. He’ll tell the others about the meeting later; he’s already down here he may as well enjoy the festival regardless of their gadgets to find halflings. He’ll just be extra careful. Swimming through the street towards the center square, he smiles listening to the music playing and finds a few people dancing and joins them. Enjoying himself fully for the first time since he’s been there. It only took a month.

Dancing with the people, he moves along after a while and finds some games that were set up. Playing a few and failing miserably not used to playing games underwater. He pouts and moves to help some kids trying to make sand sculptures. The sculptures taking up most of his time, not realizing it’s been hours as he’s allowing the kids to bury him in the sand slightly. It’s not till he notices some of the bio-luminescent lights turning on that he suddenly worries. He pushes himself out of the sand and apologizes to the kids who whine a bit but wave to him anyway as he swims off. Brushing the sand from his tail and stomach as he swims through everyone towards the alley but pauses near the center of the square. He suddenly doesn’t know which way to go for the alleyway. The palace spanning a large area that he’s not sure where to go from here. Biting his lip, he can hear a few people calling names for their relatives and finds himself beginning to panic. Their relatives were probably taken. Just like countless others. Like he’ll be if he doesn’t either hide or find his way back. Just as he goes to move, he feels a hand grab his arm, spinning him around, a hand grips his opposite arm too and he’s face to face with Aron, a panicked look on his face as he waves Minhyun over. Suddenly checking Mingi over for injury or chips or something, Mingi really doesn’t know. Minhyun’s the one to talk though, resting a hand on Aron’s shoulder.

“Mingi, are you insane? We were worried sick, you promised us you wouldn’t come here. What were you thinking?” Mingi frowns and feels Aron’s fingers dig into his upper arms and flinches slightly, apologizing softly.

“I just originally came down to talk to the woman that was asking people if they had seen her brother. He was taken eight years ago. I just… I was already down here so I figured I’d look around. I didn’t mean to sta-“

“You could have been captured! Did you even think about that?! What would you have done then? We wouldn’t have known, we could’ve suspected it, but the king would have had you taken elsewhere. Minhyun wouldn’t have been able to snoop around for you.” Mingi flinches back at the shouting as Aron shakes him slightly, Minhyun grabbing his shoulder to pull him back a bit. He couldn’t tell before but just being grabbed now, he can feel Aron’s hands shaking as he grips his upper arms. He scared him. Mingi doesn’t know how he can possibly make that up to him. He didn’t mean to do that.

“Aron… it’s okay. We found him. Let’s get back home.” Aron takes a breath like he wants to shout more but glances at the few people near by and drops his hands to his side, swimming by before grabbing Mingi’s wrist which causes Mingi to pull away. Aron about to scold him when the younger prince grabs his hand, threading their fingers and gives a faint smile. Minhyun smiles at them both and nudges them towards the direction they need to go – which was the opposite of where Mingi was headed. Mingi mumbles that he may have gotten lost which he hears the sharp intake of breath from Aron, but no scolding comes from him, so he assumes he’s upset but not enough to scream at him anymore. He accepts that and lightly squeezes his hand. The three of them getting back to the palace and to Minhyun’s quarters easily. Aron excusing himself to get them food, hesitating to let go of Mingi’s hand when Minhyun takes Mingi’s hand instead and leads him to the chairs to sit and chat. Aron sighing in relief and heading out. Mingi glancing at the door as he disappears before looking at Minhyun.

“Explain.”

“We got back from our meetings to find you gone. We assumed maybe you hid because someone came in but when we couldn’t find you… Aron began to get worried. He,” Minhyun pauses and rubs his jaw wondering if this is even his place to say but Mingi nudges him. Motioning for him to continue and he does, glancing back at the door to make sure the older mer wasn’t there. “He lost his little sister at the festival. It’s why he became a guard. He can’t get her out, but he knows where she is and makes sure she stays safe. Had he, we, lost you he wouldn’t have been able to do that.” Mingi frowns and thanks Minhyun for telling him.

“His… reaction seemed… _more_ though.” Minhyun smiles and shrugs. A glint in his eye telling Mingi that he knows exactly what’s going on but refuses to tell him. Mingi about to tackle him for information when Aron rushes in, slamming the door shut and propping one of the chairs against it. Minhyun rising from the chair worried asking what’s going on.

“One of the guards from the festival saw me with Mingi. He claims he didn’t see you, but I’m not risking it. We need to leave.” The two brothers look at one another and nod, Minhyun moving to the window and opening it. Glancing around and even turning to look up before he and Mingi swim out. Aron following after them, grabbing Mingi’s hand to pull him faster. The halfling grateful since he’s still unable to swim as fast as the other two. Swimming into house level, Mingi chances a look back and sees some guards looking out the window to try and find them. Mingi telling the two that they don’t seem to be following them when he bumps into the two of them. Peeking between their shoulders, Aron now holding his blade out in front of them, holding his hand still moves forward slightly. The two guards in front of them holding the same type of spear Mingi had stolen from them before. He really should have kept that. They’re not sure what they’re waiting for when suddenly the king speaks from behind them. Mingi turning and feeling himself get pulled back against both Aron and Minhyun when they realize.

“You’ve been very difficult to find. How nice of my grandson to find you for me.” Mingi glares and Minhyun grimaces, biting out a response that makes even Mingi look at his brother in shock. Not having heard him swear or speak back rudely to anyone in the month that he’s known him.

“Fuck off, you’ve been trying to have me killed for years. I wouldn’t help you even if it brought mom back.” The king looks shocked but points a warning finger at him.

“Watch your tone and how you speak to me; I could have you banished.” Minhyun scoffs.

“I should be so lucky.” Mingi snickers at that and Aron jabs him in the side to shut up, trying to keep an eye on all the guards around them. The king laughs and lowers his hand to the guards so they’ll put their weapons down.

“Maybe we can come to a truce? Clearly, you want something.” Minhyun glances at the two before Mingi speaks; and loudly, making sure those around in the neighboring homes and watching what’s happening can hear him and the accusation he’s about to make.

“Release the half-breeds from your prisons. Those you’ve been kidnapping every year at the festival and then step down! You’re not fit to be king anymore.” The king levels a dark look at Mingi, the lights from nearby casting dangerous shadows across his face, and he hears a few people who had moved near start murmuring. The woman he had spoken to earlier that day swimming up around the guard to look at the king. Her face full of pain when she asks if that’s true. If her brother is truly in prison simply because he’s a half-breed. A few others with lost family moving closer too. A look of worry crossing the Kings face as more people begin to question him. Mingi nudging Minhyun to explain. Giving him a thumbs up as Aron keeps his hand on Mingi’s waist, still on edge with all the guards around and during the night – the streetlights only illuminate so much - Minhyun clears his throat before he speaks.

“The festival we all enjoyed today has a dark reason behind it. The former king, my great-grandfather, created it as a way to kill and imprison half-breeds after being betrayed by one. He sought revenge and some taken as children are still in the prisons! It’s a story the royal family didn’t want to come out; along with the fact he had your future queen, my mother, and his own daughter, poisoned and has been trying to kill me since I was ten!” The king glances around at his subjects and the anger growing on the faces of those he can see and takes a few moves back, the guards that patrol the streets having nothing to do with the kidnappings and imprisonments look astonished. A few having lost family themselves. Their anger apparent as they turn their spears on the king. The crowd’s chatter getting louder and angrier. Aron looks at Minhyun and grins, telling him to do the thing, just temporarily. Mingi looks at them confused when Minhyun takes Aron’s blade and points it at the king.

“As heir to the throne, I deem you unfit. Your subjects are angry and no longer trust you. You’re to step down immediately and be taken to the royal prisons to await your trial! I place myself as temporary king as I fix the things our family has done.” Mingi grins at him and the crowd cheers as the guards who were angry take the king into custody. Grabbing the old man’s arms and securing them. A weight will be added to his tail once he’s placed in the prisons. Minhyun telling Aron he thinks he’ll be safe now to follow after and make sure he’s placed in the proper location. Aron nods and wishes him luck. Telling him to take the blade. He’ll just use a spear for now. Minhyun nods and glances down at his hand still on Mingi’s waist and Aron feels his ears burn some. Minhyun winks and swims off. A few subjects swimming up to them and asking if all of that is true and Aron nods. Telling them his sister was taken six years ago. He visits her most days he can. No reasons for her arrest were ever given.

“They’re all heavily watched. I never would have been able to get her or anyone else out.” They accept his explanation and look to Mingi as they question who he is that he got the kings attention so strongly. Aron smiles and says that it’s not important who he is. He’s got some ideas for the kingdom and their temporary King trusts him greatly. He nods his head in goodbye and swims off, bringing Mingi with him and towards the palace. Heavily sighing as they get away from everyone Mingi laughs softly and asks where they’re going. Aron bringing them to the top of the palace to sit. Aron smiling to himself as he reclines back on his hands.

“I used to sneak up here before I was even in training to be a guard. The palace was supposed to be this heavily guarded place and I managed to get in and out no problem. I met Minhyun a handful of times before he realized I didn’t work in the palace. He put a good word in for me to join the training.” Mingi smiles and looks out at the houses. The tower of the palace dark as can be as they look down at the lights.

“Once we get everything in place, I think I’m going to go back home.” Mingi blurts out, keeping his eyes locked on the houses below them despite seeing Aron look at him quickly. His expression, from what Mingi can see, is one of shock and hurt. He looks forward again and his voice his uncharacteristically firm when he speaks again.

“I wish you luck then, don’t forget to see Minhyun when he goes to see Jonghyun because you know he’ll go.” Mingi nods and looks at him this time.

“Where do you plan to go?”

“I’ll go work elsewhere. The shop we met at, it’s my family's. I’ll probably work there. Make and sell the fish cakes.” Mingi grins and wishes him luck as well. They sit there a while longer before deciding to turn it in for the day. Aron following behind as they sink down to Minhyun’s window. Swimming inside, Mingi climbs into bed and asks Aron if he plans to still protect Minhyun for the time being until things are properly implemented. He nods.

“I don’t trust anyone else and neither does Minhyun.” Mingi laughs and nods. That’s fair. He couldn’t imagine another guard trying to put up with Minhyun anyway. The boy doesn’t listen very well to his guards. Mingi settles into bed and watches Aron for a bit, sitting in his chair again near the door with a few of all entrances. He doesn’t fully believe the other mer when he says he’ll quit this job; but he guesses, since he’s leaving, he’ll never really know if he quits or not.


	4. Even When It Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Final chapter will be posted on friday :)**

It had been three weeks since Minhyun appointed himself the temporary king and began to discuss the changes for their kingdom with the court. The trial came and went for their grandfather who was found guilty and in violation of many civil right laws and for apparent war crimes that neighboring kingdoms came to lay bare when they heard he was on trial. Mingi had rubbed his forehead and said that it was never good when a neighbor came to your trial to speak against you. The three of them cringed but laughed at the outcome anyway; watching as the former king fell from power and from respect. Being sentenced to a prison on the outskirts of their kingdom. Minhyun made sure to release all of the people who had been placed in prison due to their heritage. Using records to find families of those since passed. The kingdom and their allied neighbors held a ceremony for those wrongfully held and killed in that time; the kingdom seemed to like Minhyun as their king and while Minhyun loved his people he stood before them after everything and spoke.

"I have a new plan for us. A new era. No more monarchies. We will vote in those we deem fit and remove those no longer suited for their job after a trial. I don't wish to be king. I haven’t for years and while I love all of you, I don't see myself as what's best for you." He motions a guard up that Mingi recognizes as the older guard that had pointed his spear at the king that night. He had been furious finding out about the people kidnapped.

"When all of this is passed into law via the royal court this coming week, your first president, who I'll appoint is Sangho!" The man stands beside him and tips his head in greeting to everyone at once. Minhyun smiles at him and looks at the crowd.

“While this man was a royal guard, he was also my tutor for school and kept a watchful eye on me as I grew up. He was there for me when my parents left, we see eye to eye on many things and because of that, I have full faith in his ability to run this kingdom. I will, however, remain at his side for a while to make sure everything runs smoothly.” The crowd cheers and they all seem to agree with the plans. Though, as always a few reject the new era. Mingi understands, it’s a huge change after such a scandal. They thought they could trust the man they called their King and now they have a stranger being placed in the palace. Though the agreement that Minhyun will stay around for a while and make sure things go well seems to have placated many of the people in disagreement. The speech is ended with Minhyun bowing to everyone after thanking them and waving to them; Sangho following him off the stage and back towards the palace. Mingi looking around the area when he sees Aron wave him over to follow inside. He smiles and follows after the guard after picking up his bag, Aron motioning for him to go first, still dead set on protecting and making sure they’re in view. Mingi rolls his eyes and swims forward. Minhyun hugging Sangho and grinning when he pulls away.

“You’ll do great. They just need to warm up to you.” Sangho nods and hopes he can do the job properly. Mingi swims up to him and grins.

“You can’t be any worse than the humans who have years of practice and still mess up. It’ll take a learning period. You’ll both figure it out eventually. Though Minhyun, many presidents on the surface have vice presidents and advisors.” Sangho looks towards Minhyun and shrugs.

“Our roles can be switched. You can teach me for once.” Minhyun laughs and says he’ll think about it before looking at Mingi.

“Are you ready to go?” Mingi nods sadly and asks if they’ll stick around a little while after he returns. Minhyun nods and says he wants to see Jonghyun though his expression says more about his intentions than he probably thinks. Aron nods once. The guard still seeming upset from the night they were on the tower.

“For a little while.” Mingi nods and slings his bag over his shoulder. Minhyun telling Sangho that he and Aron will return late that night. He says goodbye to Mingi and thanks him for helping Minhyun get to this point.

“He wouldn’t have had the guts to do it without you.” Mingi waves him off laughing.

“I doubt that, he would have gotten to it eventually.” Minhyun waves and takes off first, swimming towards the west to the shore, Mingi following with Aron bringing up the back. Minhyun slowing to talk to Mingi, discussing a few plans he has and Mingi agrees with them before asking what he plans to do about Jonghyun.

“I don’t think you’ve seen him in over a month. He might think you died.” Minhyun gasps and starts rambling in a panic before Mingi shushes him.

“We’ll get you clothes, and you can go meet him.” Looking back at Aron he smiles and says the three of them can go. Aron nods in agreement only with the promise he gets food from his dad again and Mingi agrees. As they get to the shore, Mingi gets out of the water this time easier than last but still needs some help and groans shaking his head.

“How in the world do you guys pull yourselves out so easily? Our tails weigh so much.” He climbs up and heads into the house, thankful his father left the door open and grabs some clothes for the two mers. Asking if they mind waiting a little bit so he can shower. They look at him confused but say no. Going to dress and waiting on the couch; When Mingi reappears he’s dressed and his hair is dry after rubbing it dry, he texts Dongho and Jonghyun to come to his house and that they’ll be waiting out back. Mingi grabs some snacks and motions for them to follow him as he pops a piece of mango in his mouth.

“C’mon. We’ll go sit at the beach.” Minhyun mumbling that they have to of course stay out of the water and Mingi nods.

“There’s some chairs in the shed I was going to grab unless you want to sit in the sand.” They opt for sand and Mingi settles down beside Minhyun. Minhyun glancing between the two and sighing with a small shake of his head. They chat for a while when they hear Dongho and Jonghyun shout for their friend and immediately hug him, knocking him over onto the sand, the two fake crying and babbling that they missed him so much.

“I was only gone a few weeks!”

“Nearly two months! We were so bored, though we got some awesome overtime since we had to pick up your shifts.” Mingi flinches at that and apologizes before looking at Dongho and motioning to the two.

“You didn’t meet them last time. Dongho, this is Minhyun, my half-brother, and Aron his former bodyguard.” Aron levels a look at him for that and says he’s still technically working. Minhyun chuckles and pats his shoulder; Dongho saying hi to them and thanking them for taking care of Mingi for so long. Jonghyun pausing and holding up his hands in a wait motion; confused about what Mingi had just said.

“Half-brother?” The two brothers nod and Jonghyun blinks at them. Aron explain they share a mother, and Mingi didn’t know anything until the day he disappeared. Minhyun including that when they saw each other time they didn’t know for sure, the two mers just had suspicions.

“I knew he looked familiar, but that was it. Mingi was still too little to remember me when I visited.” It takes till then for Jonghyun to realize the two of them are on land and points to their legs confused which confused Dongho.

“Why are you surprised they have legs?” The four of them look at each other before looking at Dongho. The boy in the spotlight suddenly cringing away worried about what’s going to happen.

“Minhyun and Aron are mermaids.”

“Mers. Or sirens, we’ll accept that. You never got to hear Minhyun’s voice.” Minhyun shakes his head and laughs saying he doesn’t want anyone to fall into a trance, he doesn’t know how to remove it. Aron chuckles and agrees. Last he heard of someone removing the trance it wasn’t pretty. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at that but they assume its for another time. Dongho suddenly asking if that’s what the fish smell is causing the other two humans to laugh. The two mers smelling their arms confused.

“We smell like the ocean?” Mingi nods and says it’s mostly fish.

“You smell like a market, that’s why I showered before I called them over.” Jonghyun thanks him for that and Dongho nods. They spend a while chatting when Mingi notices Aron squirming a bit more than he had been and glances at his phone seeing it’s been a few hours. As much as he doesn’t want to part from them, he still cares for Aron greatly and doesn’t want to see him uncomfortable. Smiling when the conversation naturally dies off, he suggests it’s time for them to part. Minhyun whining that he doesn’t want to leave him behind.

“We can visit each other or have Jonghyun text me when the two of you meet up.” The not-couple blushing together as they all stand, Minhyun helping Aron and taking most of his weight by wrapping an arm around his waist as Mingi hugs them both tightly. Sniffling as he wipes at his eyes, Minhyun looking surprised and asking if he’s okay as Mingi nods.

“Just sad I have to say bye for now. I’ll miss you guys.” Aron pats his shoulder and repeats what Mingi had said earlier about visiting.

“You know I’ll probably visit with Minhyun. Just quitting the job as his guard is going to be hard; besides, he gets lost.” Minhyun whines that he doesn’t get lost that often. The two of them laughing when Mingi remembers he promised them dinner and they wave him off. His father clearly working late since he’s not back yet and Mingi apologizes. They don’t mind. Minhyun waves at Jonghyun and they move near the shore. Mingi calling back to Dongho and Jonghyun they might want to look away as the two mers begin to strip down and hand Mingi the clothes back. They hear Dongho yelp in surprise and Jonghyun whistle before being forced to turn around by Dongho. Mingi smiles and wishes them a safe trip back. The two mers heading back into the water and disappearing beneath the waves. Jonghyun and Dongho coming up to stand with him as they reappear and wave to him. Mingi waves and shouts that he loves them. Earning a loud shout of ‘love you too’ from Minhyun before the two dive and head home. Dongho’s jaw dropping at the fin that slaps the surface before it’s gone.

“They really were mermaids.” Mingi laughs and shoves at his shoulder. Jonghyun asking Mingi if he’s really okay.

“Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” His two friends glance at once another before shaking their heads.

“Because you love him?” Mingi barks out a laugh at what Jonghyun says and waves him off. Nervously asking what he’s talking about before heading inside. Mumbling that they’re both so crazy. How could he fall in love with someone in two months? That’s ridiculous. They sigh and follow after him, claiming they have work in the morning and Mingi promises to return the day after tomorrow so he can get used to his legs again. They laugh and Jonghyun tells him to think about what he said and Mingi hums in agreement before shutting the door and sighing. He couldn’t stay in the water even if he wanted. He’d be leaving too much behind, including his father who’s already lost the love of his life. He couldn’t make him lose his son too. No. He’s made his choice. Mingi nods once to himself and settles with that. Glancing out at the water before mumbling to himself.

“It’ll work out. It has to.”


	5. Epilogue - For a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending everyone! It's been fun. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it though remembering to write 'swims' instead of 'walks' or something to that effect was annoying lol

~~A month later~~

Kwangmin was exhausted. Jonghyun and Dongho were fed up. The three of them watched as Mingi slowly became something not of himself. Jonghyun covered for him at work when he zoned out but the other was heartbroken and depressed and they were sure at this rate even total strangers could tell with how he’d sigh heavily looking out at sea before continuing with his speeches for the tour. After two weeks, his lively speech took on a monotone drawl and Dongho ended up taking over for the land trapped mer. It even got to the point, Mingi no longer showed up when Jonghyun called him to come visit with Minhyun. Mingi telling him that he was trying to get over Aron and if he saw him again it would just be too difficult. Jonghyun signed and told Minhyun sorry. Aron had frowned and squeezed his friends shoulder hoping Mingi would come around to see his brother again soon. Even if he knew seeing Mingi would hurt him. He had come to accept his feelings and Minhyun repeatedly told him he was an idiot for not telling Mingi so that he would stay. Aron telling him flat out that Mingi had already made up his mind. Being confessed to would have made him feel bad.

Returning home from work, Mingi grabs some food from the fridge and warms it up as he gazes out the window towards the water. His dad shouting his name to get his attention from the water with a sigh. Mingi looking over surprised.

“What? Why are you yelling at me?!” Kwangmin comes over to him and takes the food from Mingi before grabbing his shoulders.

“Mingi… You’ve been a mess for the last few weeks. I’ll be okay here; your friends will check on me. Minhyun will even stop in, he’s done it a few times already. I keep finding him snooping in the fridge. Maybe you two should switch places.” Mingi looks at him in shock as he steps back and rubs his chin with a nod.

“You should offer it to him. Once he’s able to get away of course. He can move things along with Jonghyun and you’ll know I’m watched over.” Mingi shakes his head and looks panicked.

“Dad, I can’t leave you here. You already lost mom, what kind of son would I be if I left too?” Kwangmin laughs and hugs him tightly.

“You’d be a miserable one. Just go to him before I throw you in the water myself. Your room and everything will stay the same and wait for you if things don’t work out, but I feel that things will.” Mingi cries as he hugs his dad. Burying his face against his shoulder. His voice muffled as he asks if he’s really okay with him leaving. His dad nods and kisses his forehead pushing him to arms length.

“Mingi, your mom would have wanted you to go too. She would probably come back to haunt me if I kept you here.” Mingi laughs and wipes at his face with a nod.

“I can’t get over him.”

“You shouldn’t have to. Leave in the morning, call Dongho and Jonghyun to say bye for now. You should also probably call your job to quit too.” Mingi laughs and nods, texting his friends before grabbing the food he warmed and smiling at his dad.

“Thank you. Let’s just hope he feels the same.” Kwangmin laughs and pats Mingi’s shoulder as the halfling moves to the table to eat. Calling his work to quit, apologizing to his boss for how flakey he’s been lately and asking if he can give his final check to Jonghyun to bring over since he’ll be out of town for a while. His boss agrees and Mingi thanks him before hanging up. Finishing his food as his dad lets his friends in, he clings to them as he tells them he’s leaving again. The two of them sighing with relief.

“Finally! You’ve been miserable as hell for the last few weeks, Mingi!”

“Jonghyun said he was going to have Minhyun kidnap you.” Mingi looks at Jonghyun who’s glaring at Dongho before smiling innocently at Mingi.

“I didn’t think you’d come to your senses.” Kwangmin pipes up from the living room saying he didn’t. He had to push him to go. The two boys groaning out Mingi’s name in irritation. Mingi throws his arms up in frustration and apologizes for being dense. Dongho laughs and pats his shoulder saying he’s not dense.

“You were just thinking of the rest of us. Be selfish for once, Mingi. Please.” Mingi looks ready to cry again before nodding and hugging Dongho tightly and saying he’ll come back to visit. Jonghyun hugs him too and makes him promise to visit with Minhyun and Mingi agrees. His dad and him having agreed to keep it a surprise from Jonghyun about the possibility of Minhyun living here in a few months. As the night draws on, Mingi cleans up his room with the help of Dongho and Jonghyun who then climb into his bed exhausted. Mingi climbing over them to sleep.

“What do I do if he doesn’t want me to stay with him? Like he flat out rejects me?” He feels one of them squeeze his arm and he stares at the ceiling.

“He won’t do that. If he does, I’m sure even Minhyun would be pissed and go off on him for hurting his baby brother.” Dongho says softly, partially asleep as Mingi chuckles and shakes his head.

“I don’t know about that.” Jonghyun speaks up this time as Dongho begins to softly snore beside them. The two of them sighing.

“Just go there and see. Worse case, you return here and have to get over him. Best case, he kisses you stupid and you live with him in the ocean forever. It’s a risk you should take.” Mingi thanks him and despite his nerves, finds it easy to sleep as Jonghyun rhythmically pats his hand.

In the morning, Mingi says bye to everyone again and gives them all tight hugs while wearing a robe. Promising to visit as much as he can, having explained to them the risks of changing too often and too much. They all hug him tightly and wish him luck. Kwangmin kissing his forehead and telling him he’ll always have a home here if things go badly or he simply wants to come back. Mingi thanks him and turns back to the water, his friends covering their eyes as he goes to shrug off the robe to head in, pausing, he pulls it closed again and rushes to hug them all once more.

“I’ll miss you guys.” They all squeeze him and Jonghyun nudges him towards the water, the halfling shrugging off the robe this time and rushing into the water, diving under to change before coming up and waving. They all wave back and Mingi smiles before turning and diving down to head back to the temporary home he had. Swimming along the ocean floor and running his fingers through the seagrass before remembering what they told him about swimming fast. Pushing himself, he swims faster towards the kingdom, can he call it that anymore? Doesn’t matter to him really. He just hopes he can find Aron somewhere. Finally coming upon the city, he slows and begins to wonder if this was a bad idea or not. He stopped speaking to him. He didn’t even go say hello once. Aron probably hates him. He pushes on though, trying to remember exactly where the shop was that Aron said his family owned. Finding it, he notices that it’s closed and sulks. He guesses he could still be at the palace with Minhyun. Worrying at his lip he turns and heads that way when he hears his named called from behind him in an overly sleepy tone. Spinning, he sees Aron looking at him confused before he quickly lunges at the older mer, hugging him tightly and apologizing profusely. Aron letting the other continue to hug him before he pushes him away and rubs the sleepiness from his eyes. Mingi looking him over before laughing softly.

“I haven’t seen you half asleep before. Sleep is a good look on you.” Aron chuckles and motions for him to follow him. Heading away from the shop and to a normal home; heading inside, Aron goes into the kitchen, digging through the bag he had as Mingi looks around and asks if its his house or his families house.

“Mine. I got it when we were still planning things out after the arrest. I figured I should get a place near the shop.” Mingi hums and looks around more, peeking into one of the rooms he assumes is Aron’s bedroom before he hears his name called. Looking at him he raises both eyebrows in question.

“Yeah?” 

“What are you doing here? You kind of made it clear you didn’t want to see us anymore” He asks as he hands Mingi some breakfast and settles on the couch, Mingi taking the breakfast and sitting with him. Hesitating a bit before staring at his breakfast and explaining.

“I wanted to see you guys, but I thought it would be too hard to move on if I had to see you every time.” Aron pauses in eating and looks at Mingi then.

“Wait, what?” Mingi worries his lip again before he speaks.

“I… didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay and confess to you. I have doubts I read things wrong and you don’t like me and I’m just making a fool of myself, but I had to go home. I had to see my dad, make sure he was safe and okay. He’s the one that pushed me back. I was miserable.” Mingi laughs softly and rubs the back of his neck glancing at Aron who’s staring at him in disbelief, his eyes wide as he takes in what Mingi’s saying. “Apparently, I was sighing dramatically and zoning out looking at the water too often. Jonghyun and Dongho were about to have Minhyun kidnap me because they were so fed up with it.” Mingi looks at him after some time has passed and the other stays quiet.

“Aron? I… did I read things wrong?” Aron’s just sitting there watching him before he looks away and looks as though he doesn’t know what to tell Mingi. How to reject him. Mingi decides to do it for him, forcing a smile, he sets the breakfast down before he gets up off the couch. Trying to keep his voice from shaking as he speaks.

“Tha… Thank you for taking care of me so well when I was here. I appreciate it a lot. Can you tell Minhyun I said sorry too?” He nods once and moves to leave when Aron grabs his wrist. The halfling looking down at him confused when Aron pulls him into his lap and kisses him, cupping his face to keep him there. Mingi moving to sit in his lap easier, curling his tail towards him as he kisses back. Mingi pulls away and looks him over before smiling. Aron doing the same and resting their foreheads together.

“You’re really staying? Your life on the surface is okay with that?” Mingi nods and kisses him again. Knowing he won’t be able to get enough of being able to do that and smiles widely.

“Dad pushed me here remember. Said if he didn’t let me go, mom would come and haunt him. She probably would have come to haunt me too if I hadn’t been nudged here.” Aron laughs and Mingi's smile is interrupted with a yawn. Aron sets Mingi down on the couch beside him and hands him the rest of his breakfast.

“Eat some, then we can go to bed. I was just getting back when I saw you.” Mingi eats and looks at him confused.

“What were you doing?”

“Training some people at the palace. New bodyguards. They kind of suck; but they’re new. They’ll learn.” Mingi nods and motions for Aron to finish his breakfast as well. The two of them eating in silence for the most part, Mingi occasionally chatting about what he had been up to on the surface. When they’re done, they move to the kitchen to clean up and Mingi helps, pausing to kiss Aron again who chuckles and sets the knife he used down, taking Mingi’s hands in his to dance around with him. Mingi laughing as they spin around the kitchen.

“Thank you for coming back, Mingi.” Mingi smiles and pulls his hands away to wrap them around his shoulders, hugging him as they sway there in the currents. Aron wrapping his arms around Mingi’s waist as the younger speaks.

“If you’ll have me, I’ll stay.” Aron scoffs and pulls him closer, kissing him softly and tipping their foreheads together as he whispers.

“Always. And if I could, I'd have you in our next life too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated because they keep me motivated.
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
